


Michael the perv

by Doublebubblebitchqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is So Done, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Card Games, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, Michael is a Little Shit, Strip Games, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublebubblebitchqueen/pseuds/Doublebubblebitchqueen
Summary: The cage is a dark place , but Uno is darker .





	Michael the perv

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here I'm queer and I'm sleep deprived.

Adam couldn't believe how badly his life had went , one day he was a med student and the next he was a vessel to a freaking archangel . And now , now he had reached rock bottom. 

" How dare you Michael, betray you're own brother for your own selfish desires , putting out a wall between us , taking my trust and throwing it away , burning it , then exploding it and then throwing it into the sun , the apocalypse was bad but I don't think our bond can ever be repaired because of you ." 

"Oh my dad it's a fucking game of Uno luci , you didn't even lose ,Adam did so stop complaini... " 

Adam zoned out after that until michael poked him on the shoulder .  
" You know the rules Adam one item of clothing , off . " 

Never in his life did Adam ever really think that Michael would be a pervert but lo and behold , here he was stripping off his jean's in front of him and his brother , having lost a game of strip Uno. 

" It's not fair ,use guys cheat all the time" Adam grumbled , pulling his jean's off his ankles and onto the floor .

" Yeah we do , but we also win all the time " Lucifer smirked , his chin on his palm . 

"And we get to see you naked " Michael chimed in . 

"And that"

Adam looked at the two archangels , wondering how God fucked up so badly. Michael the saviour , leader of the army's of heaven was a pervert and Lucifer the enemy , prophesized to bring the doom of the earth, was chatting with his brother about his ass 

Adam was broken from his thoughts by Micheal declaring ,

" Who's up for a round of strip poker " 

Adam turned back onto the floor and groaned , maybe this time he would win .

**Author's Note:**

> Please scream at me on Tumblr @arthurisaflamingo please,.,,,I need social interaction.


End file.
